


Light, Not Sweet

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yamaguchi has the wrong cup of coffee and Hinata is a super helpful friend.





	Light, Not Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "Yamaguchi in the coffee shop with the wrong cup of coffee."
> 
> Sweet-tooth Kei in every universe.

"Just go tell him it's wrong," Hinata says, perfectly happy with his own hot chocolate which arrived much more successfully than Yamaguchi's coffee. Yamaguchi prefers his coffee dark and strong; the cup in his hand is so sweet it's practically a dessert.

"No, it's fine," Yamaguchi says. He takes a sip to prove it, but can't help the way his entire face scrunches up.

"Go say," Hinata insists. "You paid for it! You can't even drink that." Yamaguchi shakes his head and Hinata huffs a noise of irritation. "Why on earth not?"

"He's scary," Yamaguchi mutters.

"Who?" Hinata looks over his shoulder, back towards the front of the coffee shop. "What, that guy? The barista?"

Yamaguchi nods, sneaking a peek with Hinata. The man looks about their age, but he's taller, nose sharp and eyes sharper behind their black-rimmed glasses, and his mouth is set in what looks like a permanent frown. He's even got bleached hair like some kind of yankee. He looks up and sees Yamaguchi watching, and Yamaguchi whips his head around, embarrassed at being caught.

"He's hot," Hinata says out of nowhere, making Yamaguchi splutter the next attempted sip of the "coffee." Yamaguchi glares at him. "What? He is! You know, in a scary DoS kinda way…"

"Hinata!" Yamaguchi protests. He wants to sneak another look but he doesn't dare. "Oh, what do you know?"

"I know you don't come here because you like their fresh-ground beans." Hinata rolled his eyes as Yamaguchi spluttered his way through another sip of his drink. "Yamaguchi, you aren't going to drink that and you're being a moron. HEY!"

"Nooo," Yamaguchi moans quietly as the barista looks over. The next thing he knows the man is coming over to their table, then looming right over them, arms crossed. He looks so much taller this way, also hot, because now that Hinata's said it it's all Yamaguchi can see, and he hates himself for liking it more than a little.

"Can I help you?" His name tag reads 'Tsukishima.' That's as far as Yamaguchi can drag his eyes up. Hinata kicks Yamaguchi under the table, making him yelp. Tsukishima's eyebrow climbs.

"My coffee's really…sweet," Yamaguchi mutters. "I, uh, ordered black."

"Ugh, that's where mine went," Tsukishima grumbles, reaching for the cup at the same time Yamaguchi reaches for it to hand him. Tsukishima's hand closes over Yamaguchi's and they both freeze, staring at each other, everything terrible and amazing all at the same time.

Of course that's the moment Hinata chooses to hiss gleefully, "Indirect kisssssss."


End file.
